


DBH: Illuminate- PX900

by TheShadowsmiths



Series: DBH: Illuminate [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBHIlluminate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowsmiths/pseuds/TheShadowsmiths
Summary: Model summary for a fan-made Android model





	DBH: Illuminate- PX900

**PX900 - release date 2035**

Six years after the PC200 and PM700 were commissioned for the Detroit Police Department, a new model was requested to help alleviate case overload in the Cybercrimes division.

The PX900 has the capacity to process an enormous amount of information and can draw from a vast pool of knowledge to analyze and detect malignant code and trace it back to its point of origin with pinpoint accuracy. 

A learning model, the PX900 stays up-to-date in real time, synchronizing updates on cases through DPD servers and newly developed code detected by the FBI on the dark web, and uses these resources to adapt and predict where and when criminals will strike next, and generate countermeasures to prevent incoming attacks to stop Cyber-criminals in their tracks.


End file.
